cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Feuersturm Empire
category:Nations category:Member of New Pacific Order Under construction General Information Full Name: The Feuersturm Empire National Abbreviation: The Empire National Capital: Edmonton Largest City: Edmonton Area: 537.414 square miles (nation expands frequently) Population: 20,437 Major Industries: lead, rubber, various military indistries Geographical Information Major Rivers: North Saskatchewan River Major Lakes: Under Construction Highest Point: Mt. Columbia, 7893 feet (3747m), above sea level Lowest Point: Under Construction Landforms: Praries (Central, Northern, and Eastern Regions), mountains (Western Regions), hills (Western Regions), baren rock formations (Southern Regions) Natural Hazards: Under Construction Government Information Origin of the Name Feuersturm Empire: Generalfeldmarschall Feuersturm Founder of the Feuersturm Empire Generalfeldmarschall Feuersturm National Nickname: Under Construction National Motto: Under Construction National Bird: Under Construction National Flower: Under Construction National Tree: Under Construction Location: Under Construction National History Foundation of the Feuersturm Empire This section describes the events leading to the foundation of the Feuersturm Empire In 1945, nearing the end of Germany's military might, Generalfeldmarschall Feuersturm, a prominent and cunning leader, was personally commanding the XXI Infantry and the 7th Panzer Army in Germany. Having mastered several organized retreats and cunning defences, he was running out of ammunition and supplies. The XXI Infantry Army was reduced to 173 men, where the 7th Panzer Army had 2 Panzer IV F2s, a Tiger Tank and 4 Panther tanks. A Soviet offensive in early April had cut off Berlin, and began to encircle Feuersturm's exhasted forces. Being pushed into the town of Kiel, there was no way out. However, several U-boats lay undamaged in a concrete pen in the harbour. In an unexpected move, Feuersturm ordered his men to load ammo and supplies onto the U-boats. That night, he and his soldiers boarded the submarines (83 Sailors willingly commanded the subs in fear of the Soviet onslaught, and 93 local women between the ages of 17 and 35 boarded as well (due to Feuersutrm's racial standards, only ethnic Germans were allowed). Although cramped, everyone was able to make it on, and after destroying their abandoned tanks, the left the harbor northbound. Several days of rough seas and destroyer screenings sunk several U-boats (3 sunk with the loss of 23 soldiers and 20 civilians. However, at the rally point north of Scapa Flow, most remained untouched. Feuersturm ordered a suicidal mission: they would cross the atlantic, head north, and abandon the ships in the desolate Canadian northern territories. Suprisingly, they arrived at this point without losing a single ship. They abandoned the Submarines at the site (which has yet to be found) and unloaded all the supplies, ammo and men + women. They were confronted with a ice plain as far as the eye could see. Supplies were plenty (good for 2 months worth), but had to be dragged by human labor. Moving southwards, many began to question Feuersturm's seemingly suicidal act, but followed him none the less (being no alternative). On the 35th day, they reached what is now known as Edmonton. Tthe remote and small populated town was discovered by a small recon force from the XXI Infantry. The inhabitants were slaughtered, so no one knew of the Germans who had just arrived. For several days, a governing body was created, under Feuersturm's rule. It was decreed that various forms of government would cycle to appeal to the mood of the citizens, but would always remains firmly under Feuersturm's control. Farmland in the surrounding areas were siezed to provided food for the small force, and the military began to seek to expand its borders within a few weeks of arriving. No doubt Feuersturm's evacuation was as suicidal as it was perfect. (more under construction) 'Pre-Great War' Wars Nations the Feuersturm Empire Fought Test Great War II Overal War Outcome for the Feuersturm Empire: Pyrrhic Victory Overal War Outcome for the NPO: Decisive Victory Side Fought On: NPO and the Initiative Side Fought Against: LUE and the League During the Second Great War, the Feuersturm Empire had major success. We brought 5 nations to 0 Infra (with the help of some allies), among these being 'The Black Tower' (The LUE Limecat Battalion Leader) and a Nuclear LUE Rouge. Nations the Feuersturm Empire Fought Test Test Test Test War Outcome: (Type) Victory Test War Outcome: Decisive Victory In the process we had massive devastation when our country attacked by nuclear means, but even after so we managed to battle to victory. Hail the NPO! Feuersturm Empire The Feuersturm Empire is made up mainly of ethnic Germans who came to Canada after World War 2. Most of these members being from the military, the revolted in Edmonton, Alberta, and seized control of the city, and made it their capital. The now strive to bring their economy and military to the world stage and become respected as a world power. We, the Feuersturm Empire, will sometimes aid those nations whom have been attacked unfairly and unjustly. Such an example would be the "Whippany Park United vs. Schlongville" war, where the attacker attacked for the reason 'Trade me all of your infra'. I aided the defender to victory.